Kenangan Terakhir
by Jeannexta
Summary: Bagi Hijikata yang selalu menarik perhatian kaum Hawa, jelas sudah jadi pemandangan jamak. Tapi kalau yang menempelinya makhluk dari dunia berbeda alias hantu, ini baru cerita lain. • HijiGin; Boys Love; ONESHOT • Dedication for Hijikata Toushirou birthday! • Hello, Jeanne is back! ;)


Hujan di luar masih belum berhenti. Cuaca buruk yang sudah diramalkan lewat pembawa berita di televisi pagi hari tadi tidak mengurungkan niat Hijikata untuk pergi berpatroli malam ini. Dengan sebuah payung di tangan, Hijikata meninggalkan markas _Shinsengumi_.

Beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak punya payung terlihat berlari-lari menembus hujan. Bagian depan toko-toko yang dilewati Hijikata juga terlihat orang-orang sedang berteduh.

 _Bruk!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba terjatuh, saat Hijikata melewati jembatan kayu. Langkah Hijikata sontak berhenti dan dia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang terjatuh tak jauh dari posisi Hijikata berdiri adalah seorang gadis ber- _kimono_ merah jambu yang tadi nekat berlari di tengah hujan tanpa memakai payung. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berbalik dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Oi, _daijoubu desu ka_?"

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mendongak. Kedua matanya menatap tangan Hijikata yang terulur ke arahnya, lalu menatap wajah pria itu. Kemudian dengan ragu, dia menerima uluran tangan Hijikata.

" _A-Arigatou_ ," katanya saat ditarik hingga berdiri.

Hijikata mengangguk. Sepasang mata _navy_ -nya tanpa sadar turun ke bawah dan melihat bagian lutut _kimono_ gadis itu tampak kotor. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

Melihat arah pandang Hijikata yang tertuju ke bawah, si gadis langsung menunduk. Dia bisa merasakan nyeri di lututnya. Pasti lututnya luka karena terjatuh tadi.

Tidak perlu melihat di balik _kimono_ itu, Hijikata sudah tahu lutut gadis itu terluka. "Di mana rumahmu? Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Seketika tubuh gadis itu menegang kaku. Pria di depannya ini pasti akan merasa jijik jika tahu di mana dia tinggal nanti. Jadi lebih baik— "Ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri…" —dia menolak tawaran itu.

Hijikata terdiam. Dia tak ingin memaksa. "Baiklah…" Payung satu-satunya diberikan, "Pakai payung ini. Pulanglah dengan hati-hati."

Jantung gadis itu tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Wajah manisnya mendadak berubah jadi merah. Baru pertama kali dia mendapat perhatian seperti ini. Pria ini baik, dan sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

" _A-Ari-Arigatou_ ," suara gadis itu tergagap karena gugup. "Perkenalkan aku Natsumi," dia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, " _ano_ —bisakah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Hanya sedetik, Hijikata tersenyum hangat sebelum memberi tahu namanya, "Hijikata Toushirou."

Tak ada yang tahu, kalau di malam berhujan itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya keduanya bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _setting_ _ **Canon**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality**_.

 **T** – _rated_

 **6k+** _words_

 _ **Drama/Humor/Supernatural/Tragedy**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **HijixOC**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ , yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dan pria. **OOC;** _especially_ **Gintoki,** Anda akan mengetahuinya sendiri begitu mengikuti jalan cerita. _**Original Characters**_ **(OC)**. Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hijikata Toushirou yang jatuh pada hari ini, 05 Mei 2018.**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Kenangan Terakhir**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Fukuchou_ , mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan."

Hijikata menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ada apa? Bilang saja."

Anggota _Shinsengumi_ dari divisi lima yang kebetulan lewat di koridor terbuka itu menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Ada hantu perempuan yang sejak tadi bergelayutan di lengan kirimu, _Fukuchou_."

Kedua mata Hijikata sontak melotot horor, " _Uso_!" Dia sudah berniat menghajar bawahannya itu, jika saja tak mendengar kelanjutan.

" _Fukuchou_ , aku tidak berbohong," ekspresi anggota _Shinsengumi_ itu terlihat serius. "Sejak kecil, aku memang sudah biasa melihat arwah-arwah gentayangan."

Wajah Hijikata sudah sepucat mayat. Lewat ekor matanya, dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tubuhnya mulai terasa merinding. Pantas saja beberapa hari ini dia merasa punggung dan lengannya terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel.

"To-Tolong katakan pada hantu perempuan itu untuk jangan menggangguku." Mati-matian Hijikata membuat suaranya agar tidak terdengar ketakutan.

"Katanya, dia ingin selalu di sisi _Fukuchou_ selamanya."

Selamanya… Selamanya… Selamanya. Kata itu menggema di dalam tempurung kepala Hijikata. Mendadak tubuh Hijikata menjadi kaku. Selamanya itu bukanlah waktunya yang singkat. Jadi selama hidupnya Hijikata akan terus ditempeli hantu perempuan itu? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Hidupnya tidak akan tenang!

Hijikata seketika melompat berdiri. Setengah panik, dia berkata, "Aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa mengusir hantu perempuan itu dari sisiku!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Bagi Hijikata yang selalu menarik perhatian kaum Hawa, jelas sudah jadi pemandangan jamak. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesona dari wajah tampan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, meski hatinya sedingin gunung es. Jika tidak suka dengan para wanita yang tergila-gila dengannya, Hijikata hanya perlu menolak dengan dingin dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi kalau yang menempelinya makhluk dari dunia berbeda alias hantu, ini baru cerita lain.

Hijikata jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Alasan pertama, dia tak bisa melihat hantu perempuan itu. Alasan kedua, kalaupun bisa melihat, dia tak bisa menolak atau mengusir hantu perempuan itu, karena pastinya akan terus menggentayanginya ke mana saja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hantu perempuan yang menempeli Hijikata sekarang ini mungkin pernah ditolak olehnya dulu. Tapi siapa perempuan itu? Ada terlalu banyak perempuan yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya hampir setiap hari. Mustahil bagi Hijikata mengingat meski menggali memori di otaknya.

 _Bruk!_

Karena berjalan sambil memikirkan masalah yang sedang menimpanya, Hijikata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat berbelok.

"Oi, kalau jalan pakai mata!" bentakan keluar dari bibir orang yang ditabrak.

Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya. Dia kenal suara familiar ini…

"Cih, ternyata yang menabrakku si Polisi Busuk!"

Urat pertigaan kecil seketika muncul di pipi Hijikata. Sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut. "Siapa yang kau bilang polisi busuk, Keriting Bodoh?"

"Hah?" Gintoki tidak terima dengan hinaan mengenai rambutnya yang memang keriting sejak lahir. Kepalan tangannya teracung. "Apa kau bilang? Mau kuhajar—" kalimatnya urung tuntas saat melihat seorang perempuan berwajah manis yang seusia dengan Shinpachi tengah memeluk lengan kiri Hijikata. "Oi, oi, oi, jadi sekarang kau berkencan dengan gadis yang lebih muda? Jadi seleramu sudah berubah? Kau berani juga ya kencan di tengah siang bolong begini? Mau pamer, ya?"

Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut. Bingung dengan rentetan pertanyaan pria perak yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau bicara apa? Siapa yang berkencan? Apa matamu yang seperti ikan mati itu sudah minus?"

"Mataku tidak minus, _bakayarou_! Jelas-jelas ada gadis yang berdiri di sisimu itu!" Jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang tak bisa dilihat Hijikata. Wajah Hijikata mendadak kaku dan memucat saat mengikuti arah jari pria perak itu.

"O-Oi, kau bisa melihatnya?" Suara Hijikata tercekat dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tentu saja! Mataku masih berfungsi dengan—" perkataan Gintoki menggantung, baru tersadar dengan pertanyaan Hijikata barusan. Melihat wajah pucat Hijikata, otomatis Gintoki menunduk ke bawah. Ternyata kedua kaki gadis itu tak menyentuh tanah. Wajah Gintoki seketika memucat. "Si-silakan nikmati kencanmu, Hijikata- _kun_!"

" _Chottomatte_!" Dengan cepat, Hijikata menahan kerah belakang baju Gintoki yang sudah berbalik dan berniat berlari pergi. "Karena kau bisa melihat 'dia' dan juga membuka usaha _Yorozuya_ , aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau inginkan asalkan kau bisa mengusirnya."

"Perlu kau ketahui," Gintoki tak berani menoleh ke belakang, "untuk masalah seperti ini, aku tidak mau membantu meski kau memaksa dan menyogokku dengan uang sebanyak apapun!"

 _Ceklek!_

Sebuah borgol tiba-tiba melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Gintoki. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hijikata. Pergelangan tangan kiri Hijikata juga diborgol, agar Gintoki tak bisa kabur lagi.

"Oi, _konoyaro_!" Gintoki langsung protes dalam satu tarikan napas, "Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau memborgolku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Jika diborgol bersamamu seperti ini rasanya seperti mengulangi episode 166, kau tahu!"

Hijikata tak ada pilihan. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan agar pria perak itu mau membantunya. "Akan kulepaskan borgolnya setelah kau membantuku."

"Jawabanku tetap sama, tidak!" dengus Gintoki. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas langsung meraba-raba saku celana Hijikata untuk mencari kunci borgol. "Di mana kau sembunyikan kuncinya? Cepat keluarkan!"

" _Tolong jangan pegang-pegang, Hijikata-han_."

Gerakan Gintoki sontak berhenti mendengar teguran si hantu perempuan yang kali ini sudah memeluk lengan kanan Hijikata. Wajah manis hantu perempuan itu berubah setengah gelap. Nyali Gintoki mendadak menciut.

"Oi, ada apa?" tanya Hijikata. Heran melihat Gintoki yang sudah berhenti mencari kunci dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Katanya aku tak boleh memegangmu." Suara Gintoki saat menjawab terdengar nyaris berbisik.

"Kau bisa bicara dengannya?" kejar Hijikata. Melihat anggukan kecil pria perak itu, Hijikata jadi sedikit lega. Mungkin dengan perantara Gintoki, dia bisa tahu mengenai hantu perempuan yang menggentayanginya itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Di sudut _cafe_ yang jarang dilalui orang, Hijikata dan Gintoki duduk saling berhadapan dengan sebelah tangan yang masih terborgol di atas meja. Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan kedua pria itu. Satu gelas _parfait_ dan secangkir kopi.

"Kau bisa memulainya."

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

Hijikata menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dituangkan mayones. "Karena kau bisa melihat dan berbicara dengannya."

Pupil _crimson_ itu melotot. Kalau saja dia tahu sejak awal gadis itu hantu, pasti masalah Hijikata tak akan sampai menyeret-nyeret dirinya. Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Ini pasti hari sialnya.

"Oi, kapan kau akan memulainya?"

" _Urusai_!" Kepalan tangan Gintoki memukul meja. "Aku sedang mempersiapkan diriku tahu!" Dia pikir yang akan diajak bicara itu manusia biasa apa? Yang akan diajak bicara itu hantu!

Hijikata ber-oh pendek. Dia bisa melihat Gintoki melirik sisi kirinya sesekali. Dari wajah Gintoki yang sudah tak pucat tapi masih sedikit kaku, sepertinya hantu perempuan itu tidak se-menyeramkan hantu _Sadako_ ataupun sejenisnya.

" _Ano_ —boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Gintoki akhirnya memulai. Suaranya sedikit gagap. Memang ini bukan yang pertama kali dia bicara dengan arwah. "Kenapa kau menggentayangi Hijikata? Apa kau punya dendam padanya?"

Hantu perempuan itu menatap Gintoki lurus-lurus. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat. Gintoki meneguk ludah tanpa kentara. Apa pertanyaannya sudah menyinggung hantu perempuan itu, hingga tak ada jawaban yang terdengar?

" _Namaku Natsumi_ …" hantu perempuan itu akhirnya berkata, " _Aku menyukai Hijikata-han dan tak punya dendam apapun padanya_."

Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat terkejut. Kedua matanya menatap Hijikata, sebelum kembali ke hantu perempuan itu. "Kau pernah ditolak olehnya?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Hijikata.

Menggeleng singkat, hantu perempuan itu menoleh ke samping untuk menatap wajah Hijikata. " _Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Dan perasaan ini tak pernah tersampaikan padanya sampai aku mati_."

Dia tak berbohong. Gintoki bisa melihat itu. Dari cara tatapannya yang memuja bercampur sedih, sepertinya saat hidup dulu hantu perempuan itu tak pernah bertemu pria baik seperti Hijikata.

"Kau tahu, dulu juga ada wanita yang mencintai dia dan meninggal karena penyakitnya…" Gintoki tersentak dengan perkataannya sendiri. Baru tersadar kalau dia sudah membuka kembali luka lama Hijikata. Wajah Hijikata mengeras, tatapannya pada Gintoki setengah marah dan kecewa. Gintoki meringis. " _Suman ne_ , Hijikata. Aku tak sengaja…" Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan wajah untuk meminta maaf.

" _Benarkah_?" Kedua mata hantu perempuan itu membulat. " _Apa Hijikata-han juga mencintai wanita itu_?"

Gintoki tak menjawab, takut Hijikata menjadi murka. Untunglah hantu perempuan itu tak menuntut jawaban setelah melihat ekspresi Hijikata; sepertinya wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu juga mencintai wanita yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

" _Beruntung sekali wanita itu_." Hantu perempuan itu berkata dengan suara pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Gintoki. " _Kalau saja sekarang aku masih hidup, akan kuungkapkan perasaanku ini pada Hijikata-han_."

"Bisa aku tahu kenapa kau mati?" Gintoki bertanya dengan nada halus.

Wajah hantu perempuan itu berubah sendu. " _Asalkan kau mau berjanji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada Hijikata-han_." Gintoki mengangguk. Tarikan napas panjang, sebelum dia memulai cerita. " _Aku… salah satu pelacur yang bekerja di Yoshiwara…_ "

 **.**

 **. .**

Pintu besi kembar itu akhirnya terbuka. Natsumi melangkah keluar dengan senyum yang tak kunjung memudar dari bibirnya. Untung saja dia keluar sebentar dari _Yoshiwara_ untuk mengantar makanan di rumah sepupunya, karena jika tidak, dia pasti tak akan bertemu dengan pria baik hati bernama Hijikata Toushirou.

Natsumi kembali membuka payung yang tadi diterimanya dari Hijikata, begitu melihat hujan juga turun di _Yoshiwara_. _Kimono_ yang dipakainya sudah kotor dan setengah basah karena terjatuh tadi. Sambil berjalan, Natsumi mendongak untuk melihat atap _Yoshiwara_ yang—dulunya selalu tertutup rapat—sekarang terbuka lebar setelah Housen mati. Dari rumor yang dia dengar, sang Penyelamat _Yoshiwara_ yang mengalahkan si Raja Malam itu adalah seorang pria perak dari luar _Yoshiwara_. Mungkin kalau bisa berkesempatan bertemu Penyelamat _Yoshiwara_ itu suatu hari nanti, Natsumi akan berterima kasih; karena berkat dia, _Yoshiwara_ sudah tak seketat penjagaan dulu kalau para pelacur jalan-jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

"Natsumi!" Seorang wanita dari balkon lantai dua tiba-tiba berseru, "Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Gadis itu langsung membungkuk minta maaf. " _Gomennasai_ , Megumi _nee-san_. Tadi aku sempat berteduh di salah satu toko karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun." Dia ingin melanjutkan kalau tadi saat nekat menerobos hujan gerimis dan terjatuh di jembatan kayu, dia sempat ditolong seorang pria baik hati. Namun sepertinya wanita yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak perempuannya itu sedang tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam. Malam ini tamu kita lumayan banyak!"

" _Ha'i_!"

Saat menginjak usia tujuh tahun, Natsumi yang sudah yatim piatu dijual oleh pamannya ke _Yoshiwara_. Mungkin sudah takdir hidupnya, tapi Natsumi berusaha menjaga kehormatan dirinya agar tak tersentuh para pria. Saat Natsumi beranjak remaja, di usianya yang keenam belas tahun, semakin banyak pria yang tergila-gila dengan tubuh seksinya. Bahkan tanpa polesan _make-up_ , wajah manisnya sering membuat iri para pelacur di _Yoshiwara_.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Hijikata, Natsumi tak bisa melupakan pria yang lebih tua sebelas tahun darinya itu. Beberapa kali saat keluar _Yoshiwara_ untuk ke rumah sepupunya, gadis itu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hijikata lagi. Dan Natsumi harus menelan rasa kecewa saat kembali ke _Yoshiwara_ , karena keinginannya tak pernah terwujud.

Perasaannya pada Hijikata semakin membumbung setiap hari. Tak bisa diredam. Tak bisa dilenyapkan. Tak bisa dilupakan. Pria yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kemarin, saat kau keluar dari _Yoshiwara_ untuk jalan-jalan, Hijikata- _han_ datang ke sini bersama para bawahannya lho, Natsumi."

"Benarkah, Megumi _nee-san_?!"

Wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Natsumi itu mengangguk sambil menghisap _kiseru_ -nya. "Itu bukan pertama kali aku melihat Hijikata- _han_ berkunjung ke _Yoshiwara_. Sudah beberapa kali dia datang ke sini, karena mendapat tugas mengawal pejabat-pejabat penting dari _bakufu_ atau mencari buronan," jelasnya.

Natsumi mengerjap. Dia baru tahu hal itu. Entah kenapa Natsumi merasa sedikit lega bisa bertemu Hijikata di luar _Yoshiwara_. Pria baik seperti Hijikata pasti akan merasa jijik jika tahu dia bekerja di tempat prostitusi.

"Megumi _nee-san_ … sebenarnya aku… aku menyukai Hijikata- _han_." Suara Natsumi mengecil di kalimat terakhir. "Aku pernah bertemu Hijikata- _han_ di luar _Yoshiwara_ dan dia membuat jantungku berdebar kencang."

"Natsumi…" tangan Megumi terulur untuk mengelus-elus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Kalau memang kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak pergi menemuinya di markas _Shinsengumi_ dan menyatakan perasaanmu?" Bibirnya mengulum senyum geli saat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi gadis itu. "Tapi jangan kecewa kalau dia menolakmu, karena kudengar sudah banyak wanita di _Yoshiwara_ ini yang ditolak olehnya. Hijikata- _han_ itu tipe setia, menurutku. Jika sudah bertemu seseorang yang berhasil merebut hatinya, pasti dia tak akan berpaling."

" _Arigatou_ , Megumi _nee-san_." Natsumi tersenyum.

Besok Natsumi berniat keluar dari _Yoshiwara_ untuk menemui Hijikata. Malam ini, dia harus mempersiapkan hatinya jika nanti ditolak.

Tetapi sang takdir berkata lain…

Seorang pria yang biasanya selalu datang ke _Yoshiwara_ hanya ditemani minum _sake_ oleh Natsumi, tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedang dibersihkan gadis itu dengan wajah panik.

"Natsumi! Aku sudah ketahuan menggelapkan uang di perusahaan tempatku bekerja! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!" Kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Natsumi hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ke-Kenapa Tuan tidak menyerahkan diri saja? Tuan sudah melakukan kesalahan itu." Natsumi berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sia-sia.

"Natsumi, kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" Pria itu mulai mengamuk, "Kalau aku di penjara nanti, aku tak bisa lagi datang ke sini untuk melihatmu! Lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Kita pergi jauh dari Edo!"

"Lepaskan aku, Tuan! Aku tidak mau ikut dengan Tuan!" Natsumi sudah nyaris menangis saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa. "Ada seseorang yang kusukai! Aku akan pergi menemuinya besok!"

 _Jleb!_

Kedua mata gadis itu membelalak saat menoleh ke bawah. Sebuah pisau lipat tiba-tiba menusuk perut sebelah kirinya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu," napas pria itu memburu seperti banteng yang diadu, "maka orang yang kau sukai itu juga tak bisa mendapatkanmu, Natsumi!"

Gadis itu terbatuk darah, sebelum terjatuh di atas _tatami_. Darah merembes keluar dari luka tusukan di perutnya. Pandangan Natsumi mulai mengabur saat pria yang menusuknya itu berlari meninggalkannya. Napasnya mulai satu-satu. Dia belum ingin mati. Ada seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Hi-Hijikata- _han_ …" suara Natsumi bergetar dengan air mata yang meleleh jatuh. "Hiji… kata… _han_ … aku… aku… menyukai… mu…"

Saat kedua mata itu akhirnya terpejam rapat, tubuhnya sudah tak bergerak lagi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Hijikata melirik Gintoki yang berjalan di samping kirinya. Setelah diceritakan oleh pria perak itu kalau hantu perempuan yang menempelinya bernama Natsumi tak punya dendam padanya dan masih remaja seusia Shinpachi, rasanya Hijikata jadi sedikit lega. Sebenarnya, Hijikata sedikit curiga. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan Gintoki. Tapi Hijikata lebih memilih tak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang pembunuhnya masih buron, ya…" Hijikata akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sebatang rokok diselipkan di antara bibirnya, sebelum disulut.

Sejak keluar dari _cafe_ , Gintoki tak bersuara sedikitpun. Hanya ekspresinya yang seolah mengatakan, 'Akan kucari pembunuh Natsumi sampai ketemu dan memberi pembalasan setimpal!'. Jika menyangkut kejahatan yang harus diadili, pria perak itu memang tak pernah setengah-tengah melakukannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau lepaskan sekarang borgol ini?" Gintoki akhirnya bersuara, sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya yang diborgol. Tatapan orang-orang yang mereka lewati seolah ingin menghakiminya ramai-ramai. Padahal dia tak melakukan kejahatan apapun. "Aku sudah membantumu mengorek informasi mengenai Natsumi."

"Tapi kau belum berhasil mengusirnya." Hijikata mendengus.

"Kau tahu, Natsumi jadi sedih karena kau berkata seperti itu." Gintoki sempat melirik gadis itu yang memang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. "Setidaknya, hargai sedikit perasaannya. Meski sudah jadi hantu, dia itu seorang perempuan."

Hijikata menarik napas kasar, " _Wakatta, wakatta_! Tapi bilang padanya agar tidak selamanya menempeliku!"

"Maka dari itu," Gintoki kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya yang diborgol. "Lepaskan borgol di tanganku ini. Aku akan bicara berdua saja dengannya."

Kedua mata Hijikata sontak menyipit. Dia curiga Gintoki akan kabur tanpa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kabur," seolah bisa membaca pikiran wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, Gintoki berkata, "lagipula, jika aku misalnya kabur, kau pasti akan menemukanku."

Sesaat Hijikata terdiam, sebelum merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Borgol di tangan Gintoki dilepaskan, begitu juga dengannya.

Sebelum berjalan ke arah gang kecil, Gintoki sempat menoleh ke arahnya, "Jangan menguping pembicaraan kami."

Hijikata memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak ada untungnya juga dia menguping. Toh, orang biasa juga pastinya hanya akan melihat Gintoki bicara sendiri.

" _Ano—sebenarnya sejak tadi aku penasaran dan ingin bertanya_ ," kata Natsumi, saat dia dan Gintoki sudah berdiri saling berhadapan di dalam gang. " _Apa Gin-san dan Hijikata-han memang berteman dekat_?"

"Aku dan dia berteman dekat? Jangan bercanda," Gintoki mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "hubungan kami seperti anjing dan kucing kalau bertemu, tidak pernah akur. Kau sudah lihat tadi saat kami bertabrakan di jalan, kan?"

" _Tapi tadi_ …" saat di _cafe_ Hijikata- _han_ tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Gin- _san_. Entah kenapa Natsumi lebih memilih melanjutkannya di dalam hati.

Alis Gintoki mengerut. Masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat gadis itu. Tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang diberikan.

"Lalu, apa ada yang bisa kubantu agar kau bisa pergi ke dunia lain sana dengan tenang?" Gintoki melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Jika kau terus menempel pada Hijikata seperti itu, dia akan melemah dan akhirnya mati. Karena manusia normal tidak dapat menanggung energi hantu."

Natsumi terhenyak. Dia tak ingin hal buruk seperti itu terjadi pada Hijikata. Jika dia menempeli Hijikata selamanya— " _Aku ingin bersama Hijikata-han…_ " gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Permintaan terakhirnya mungkin terdengar egois, tapi jika dikabulkan, dia bisa pergi dengan tenang ke dunia lain sana. " _Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku berkencan dengan Hijikata-han dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, meski hanya satu hari…_ "

"Kalau hanya satu hari…," Gintoki tersenyum kecil, "akan kubiarkan kau merasuki tubuhku dan pergi berkencan dengannya."

Sepasang mata Natsumi membulat tak percaya, " _Hontou ni_?"

 **.**

 **. .**

Kata Gintoki, besok pagi Hijikata harus datang ke rumahnya tanpa memakai seragam _Shinsengumi_. Terpaksa, Hijikata mengambil cuti. Padahal ada banyak tumpukan berkas-berkas yang harus dikerjakannya di markas. Hijikata kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan pria perak itu sebelum mereka berpisah arah, kemarin.

" _Kalau kau memang memilih berkas-berkas kerjaanmu itu, ya terserah. Lagipula Natsumi hanya menggentayangimu, bukan aku."_

" _Lalu, apa rencanamu besok?"_

" _Natsumi akan berkencan denganmu seharian, itu permintaan terakhirnya sebelum menghilang."_

 _Setelah berkata seperti itu, Gintoki berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Hijikata dengan wajah kebingungan._

Pukul delapan pagi, Hijikata sudah muncul di depan pintu rumah Gintoki.

"Oi, ini aku! Buka pintunya!" seru Hijikata di depan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Jika biasanya Hijikata disambut dengan tidak ramah oleh Gintoki, pagi itu dia harus dikejutkan oleh sambutan yang tak biasa.

 _Grek!_

Pintu geser itu dibuka dari dalam. Gintoki langsung menerjang Hijikata dengan penuh semangat.

" _Ohayou_ , Hijikata- _han_ ~!"

Hijikata mendadak gatal-gatal. Wajah terkejutnya berubah kaku mendengar pria perak itu menyapanya dengan manis. Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sebelum membuka pintu?

"Oi, _Teme_. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu berubah jadi feminim begini?!" Suara Hijikata meninggi. Kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencekik pria perak itu.

Bibir Gintoki mengerucut beberapa senti, "Hijikata- _han_ , ini aku Natsumi. Kemarin, Gin- _san_ sudah mengizinkanku untuk memakai tubuhnya selama satu hari agar aku bisa berkencan denganmu~!"

" _NANI_?!" Hijikata melotot. "Cepat keluar dari tubuhnya! Akan kuomeli dia, karena tidak memberi tahu hal penting ini, kemarin!"

Gintoki menggeleng. "Kumohon jangan sakiti Gin- _san_. Dia hanya ingin membantuku, Hijikata- _han_ …"

Ugh. Hijikata seketika tak berkutik saat Natsumi yang berada di dalam tubuh Gintoki memasang wajah memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa Gintoki jadi terlihat manis. Oh, tidak! Hijikata menampar pipinya sendiri dalam imajinatif. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?! Dia masih normal!

"Kalau memang begitu, baiklah." Hijikata akhirnya mengalah. Gintoki melompat girang, sebelum memeluk lengan kiri Hijikata.

Ugh. Untuk yang kedua kali, Hijikata tak berkutik saat menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Gintoki. Seragam _Zunborans_ yang biasa dipakainya setiap hari, sekarang ini hanya dipakai _kimono_ putihnya saja. Aroma parfum vanila-stroberi yang manis tercium dari tubuhnya. Dan bibirnya dipolesi _lipgloss soft pink_.

Untung saja tadi malam Kagura tidur di rumah Otae dan Shinpachi. Karena jika gadis bercepol dua itu melihat penampilan berbeda Gintoki pagi ini, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti tertawa.

Mendadak Hijikata tersadar oleh sesuatu. Kalau sekarang dia pergi berkencan dengan Gintoki—meski Natsumi yang sedang memakai tubuh pria perak itu—keduanya pasti akan jadi pusat perhatian.

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu sebelum kita pergi?" Suara Hijikata setengah terbata saat melanjutkan, "Kita akan jadi tontonan gratis jika bergandengan tangan. Karena dalam pandangan orang-orang itu hanya terlihat kalau kita sesama pria bergandengan tangan. Jadi—"

"Aku mengerti." Gintoki mengangguk, "Bisa berjalan di samping Hijikata- _han_ dengan tubuh Gin- _san_ ini sudah membuat aku bersyukur. Apalagi kita akan pergi berkencan, aku sangat senang."

Hijikata menghela napas lega dalam hati. Syukurlah Natsumi bisa mengerti. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum singkat. "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi."

 **.**

 **. .**

Tempat kencan pertama yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah bukit yang bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari atas tempat itu. Bukit yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat piknik itu terlihat lengang dengan pengunjung. Mungkin karena yang tahu tempat itu hanya segelintir orang saja.

Hijikata mengelar alas untuk mereka duduki di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun. Sementara Gintoki terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Satu alis Hijikata terangkat terkejut.

"Aku hanya membuat _onigiri_ -nya," Gintoki menjelaskan dengan wajah tersipu malu. "Semua lauk yang aku buat gosong semua. Makanya Gin- _san_ yang membantu membuat lauknya~"

Mendadak Hijikata teringat dengan cerita Kondou yang selalu nekat memakan _dark matter_ buatan Otae. Untunglah Natsumi sadar diri kalau makanan gosongnya tak layak untuk dimakan. Berbeda dengan kakak perempuan Shinpachi itu.

Sumpit di tangan Hijikata mengambil sepotong _tamagoyaki_ , sebelum dicelupkan di dalam mangkuk berisi mayones yang sudah disediakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hijikata- _han_?"

"Enak." Karena memang ada mayones kesukaannya sebagai pelengkap.

Gintoki tersenyum senang. "Hijikata- _han_ harus coba sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita oleh Gin- _san_ ini juga~ aaa~"

Refleks, Hijikata membuka mulut saat disuapi. Dan seterusnya seperti itu, Hijikata terus disuapi hingga makanan itu habis tanpa sisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya," kata Hijikata saat melihat Gintoki sedang membereskan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong. "Apa Gintoki tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Gintoki menggeleng, "Saat ini jiwa Gin- _san_ sedang tertidur karena aku memakai tubuhnya. Gin- _san_ juga tidak akan ingat dengan apa yang aku lakukan bersama Hijikata- _han_ seharian ini~"

" _Naruhodo_ …" Entah kenapa Hijikata merasa sedikit kecewa. "Selanjutnya, kau mau kita pergi ke mana?"

Kedua tangan Gintoki menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Bagaimana kalau Hijikata- _han_ tidur di sini? Aku ingin mengelus-elus rambut Hijikata- _han_. Bolehkah?"

Ya, Tuhan! Untung saja tak ada siapa-siapa di tempat terbuka ini selain keduanya. Hijikata menarik napas panjang. Dia harus menahan diri, karena ini hanya sehari.

Sesuai permintaan, Hijikata merebahkan kepalanya di atas kedua paha Gintoki yang duduk bersimpuh. Sebelah tangan Gintoki mulai mengelus-elus lembut surai hitam itu.

"Hijikata- _han_ , katanya dulu pernah punya rambut panjang, ya?" Jemari Gintoki menyisir rambut hitam yang terasa lembut itu. "Aku juga ingin punya rambut panjang, tapi tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik, makanya selalu digunting oleh Megumi _nee-san_."

"Megumi _nee-san_?" Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat.

"Ah." Gintoki keceplosan. "I-iya, Megumi _nee-san_ sudah kuanggap seperti _Onee-san_ -ku sendiri." Sengaja dia tak bilang wanita itu juga bekerja sebagai pelacur di _Yoshiwara_.

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi. Hijikata memilih diam karena rambutnya masih dimainkan jemari Gintoki.

 **.**

 **. .**

Taman hiburan, tempat kencan kedua yang mereka kunjungi. Sejak melewati pintu masuk, Gintoki sudah antusias dan langsung menunjuk wahana yang ingin dinaikinya. Hijikata mengikuti tanpa protes. Dimulai dari naik _merry-go-around, roller coaster_ , dan wahana lainnya, kecuali rumah hantu.

Sebuah _parade_ tiba-tiba dimulai di dalam taman hiburan, ketika Hijikata dan Gintoki baru turun dari _roller coaster_. Banyak pengunjung yang langsung berkerumun di kedua sisi jalan yang dilewati mobil _parade_ dan para penari jalanan bersama badut-badut. Karena tak sengaja terdorong orang-orang, Gintoki terpisah dari Hijikata.

Hijikata baru sadar kalau Gintoki tak ada di sebelahnya saat dia menoleh. "Pergi ke mana dia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Begitu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang, Hijikata langsung celingak-celinguk mencari. Ternyata yang dicari sedang disudutkan oleh dua orang pria. Kedua mata Hijikata menyipit. Salah satu pria bertindik menarik kerah depan Gintoki, hingga kedua kaki pria perak itu nyaris tak menyentuh tanah. Gawat, yang sedang memakai tubuh Gintoki sekarang kan si Natsumi.

"Hijikata- _han_!" seru Gintoki saat melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Kedua pria itu menoleh.

Wajah Hijikata sudah berubah jadi setengah gelap dengan aura berbahaya. "Lepaskan dia."

"Hah?" Pria yang masih menarik kerah Gintoki menatap Hijikata dengan satu alis terangkat sarkatis. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya karena dia sudah membuat minumanku tumpah di bajuku!"

"Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Gintoki. "Tadi aku terdorong karena kerumunan orang-orang dan tak sengaja menabrakmu. Maafkan aku!"

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut dengan kami!" Pria itu melotot.

Rahang Hijikata mengeras. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menyambar tangan pria itu, hingga Gintoki terlepas dari cengkramannya. "Kalian mau masalah ini diselesaikan baik-baik, atau kuselesaikan dengan cara kasar?" Sebelah tangannya yang bebas merogoh sesuatu di dalam _kimono_ -nya, "Apa perlu kujelaskan lencana di tanganku ini?"

Kedua pria itu memucat. Itu kan lencana polisi khusus _Shinsengumi_! Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau keduanya dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

"Ti-Tidak perlu. Kami akan segera pergi!" Tanpa menunggu balasan, kedua pria itu akhirnya pergi terbirit-birit.

Kedua mata Hijikata kembali pada Gintoki. Wajahnya kelihatan masih syok karena kedua pria yang seperti preman tadi. Hijikata mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan membeli minuman."

Gintoki mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, Hijikata kembali dengan minuman yang dibelinya. Botol air mineral itu diulurkan. Gintoki menerimanya sambil berterima kasih.

"Entah apa jadinya kalau tadi Hijikata- _han_ tidak datang menolongku," bibir itu berkata dengan suara lirih, "Gin- _san_ pasti akan terluka karena aku…"

Hijikata hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Langit sudah berubah jadi jingga, saat keduanya berjalan menuju bianglala sebagai wahana terakhir.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya aku naik bianglala," kata Gintoki begitu keduanya sudah duduk di dalam salah satu gerbong yang mulai berputar. "Yang pertama aku naik bersama Megumi _nee-san_ ~"

Tepat saat gerbong keduanya sampai di paling puncak, matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Gintoki melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan kota Edo saat malam hari terlihat sangat jelas dari atas gerbong.

Hijikata tertegun. Wajah Gintoki yang biasa datar itu terlihat tersenyum lembut. Meski tahu kalau yang tersenyum itu adalah Natsumi, tapi bagi Hijikata senyuman itu sangat langka. Jarang sekali dia melihat pria perak itu tersenyum seperti itu.

"Oi, Gin—Natsumi, apa setelah ini masih ada lagi tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Gintoki mengerjap. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona. "Hijikata- _han_ , kau tadi memanggil namaku?"

" _Nande_? Bukannya sekarang memang kau yang sedang memakai tubuh itu, kan?" Padahal tadi dia sempat salah memanggil nama Gintoki lebih dulu.

"Aku senang sekali~!" Kedua ujung jari telunjuknya beradu di depan dada. Hijikata nyaris ternganga. Rasanya seperti melihat karakter perempuan dari komik _shoujo_. Tapi dia tak bisa protes. Yang sedang memakai tubuh Gintoki itu seorang gadis. Jadi wajar kalau sikap dan sifat pria perak itu berubah 180 derajat.

"Jadi, masih ada lagi tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Hijikata mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum sempat terjawab.

Gintoki terdiam, sepertinya sedang memikirkan tempat apa lagi yang ingin dikunjunginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke festival di kota sebelah?" Hijikata tiba-tiba mengajukan opsi.

Sepasang mata _crimson_ itu berbinar-binar senang. "Eh, jadi ada festival di kota sebelah?"

Hijikata mengangguk. Tadi pagi saat di perjalanan menuju rumah Gintoki, dia sempat melihat poster festival yang tertempel di salah satu etalase toko.

"Ayo kita ke festival itu, Hijikata- _han_ ~!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Sepanjang pertokoan yang sudah tutup, ada _stand-stand_ makanan dan permainan yang berusaha menarik perhatian pengunjung. Gintoki dengan semangat mendatangi _stand-stand_ makanan yang ingin dicobanya; dari pisang cokelat, permen apel, _takoyaki_ , dan lainnya.

Puas dengan makanan yang dicobanya, kali ini Gintoki berhenti di _stand_ menangkap ikan mas. Si penjaga _stand_ memberi sebuah mangkuk kecil dengan penangkapnya yang terbuat dari kertas.

Gintoki menoleh ke samping kanan, di mana Hijikata juga ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Hijikata- _han_ tidak mau mencobanya juga?"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menggeleng singkat. Entah kenapa dia lebih tertarik memerhatikan Gintoki yang bermain.

Terlalu fokus dengan ikan mas kecil yang akan ditangkapnya, Gintoki tak sadar kalau sejak tadi tatapan Hijikata tak bergeser sedikitpun dari wajahnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu sesekali mengulum senyum geli melihat ekspresi-ekspresi menggemaskan Gintoki yang berusaha menangkap ikan.

Pada akhirnya, hanya dua ekor ikan mas kecil yang berhasil ditangkap Gintoki. Tapi bukannya dibawa pulang, Gintoki malah memberikannya pada anak kecil yang sejak tadi gagal menangkap ikan mas.

" _Nande_?" Satu alis Hijikata terangkat saat Gintoki tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Boneka kelinci di _stand_ itu lucu~" Suara Gintoki terdengar seperti perempuan yang tak tahan melihat benda-benda lucu.

Kedua mata Hijikata mengikuti ke mana arah tatapan Gintoki. Ternyata boneka kelinci itu ada di _stand_ menembak. Sepertinya itu kode agar Hijikata mau turun tangan mendapatkan boneka itu.

"Akan kucoba mendapatkan boneka kelinci itu."

"Eh?"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berjalan lebih dulu ke _stand_ menembak. Pria penjaga _stand_ langsung memberikan senjata setelah diberikan uang oleh Hijikata. Targetnya boneka kelinci. Hijikata mengambil ancang-ancang menembak.

 _Dor_!

Pelurunya meleset.

"Akan kucoba lagi!" seru Hijikata sambil memberi kembali uang pada si penjaga _stand_.

 _Dor_!

Lalu, meleset lagi.

Hijikata mulai geram. "Sekali lagi!"

 _Dor_!

Masih meleset.

Bahu Hijikata bergetar menahan emosi. Penjaga _stand_ terlihat senang mendapat rezeki nomplok dari uang Hijikata yang terus meleset menembak.

"Hijikata- _han_ , jangan memaksa kalau tidak bisa mendapat boneka itu. Aku tidak terlalu menginginkannya kok." Gintoki berusaha menenangkan, karena Hijikata terlihat ingin sekali menembak dengan _bazooka_.

"Ini yang terakhir!" Meski tahu sebenarnya dia lebih mahir menggunakan pedang ketimbang senjata tembak, Hijikata tidak mau menyerah sebelum dia mendapatkan boneka itu!

 _Dor_!

Dan akhirnya, peluru itu mengenai sebuah boneka!

Hijikata sudah nyaris menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, tapi saat penjaga _stand_ mengangkat boneka yang jatuh dan mengulurkannya pada Gintoki—ternyata itu boneka gorila. Sekali lagi, BONEKA GORILA.

Gintoki sempat bengong dan langsung menahan tawa saat menerima boneka gorila itu. Dia ingin tertawa lepas, tapi takut Hijikata akan tersinggung. Pria itu sudah susah payah mendapatkan boneka. "Ah, _daijoubu_. Aku juga suka boneka ini, Hijikata- _han_!"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sudah sejak tadi memunggunginya dengan aura suram. Melihat Hijikata yang tak meresponnya, Gintoki akhirnya mengambil inisiatif dengan menarik lengan pria itu untuk berjalan.

"O-Oi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Hijikata dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

Tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya yang setengah berlari, Gintoki menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Ke kuil di atas sana. Aku ingin berdoa sebelum pergi~"

Begitu keduanya sampai di kuil, ternyata ada lumayan banyak orang yang sedang berdoa di sana. Saat keduanya mendapat giliran terakhir, Gintoki melempar uang koin ke dalam kotak kayu yang disediakan, sebelum menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata.

' _Kami-sama, sebelum aku pergi ke dunia sana, aku ingin kau selalu menjaga Hijikata-han. Aku sangat menyukainya, tapi aku tahu tak bisa bersama dengannya. Kumohon jaga juga Megumi nee-san dan Gin-san. Mereka berdua sudah kuanggap seperti kakak-kakak kandungku sendiri. Dan juga kami-sama—'_

Dia sedang berdoa apa? Hijikata yang sudah selesai berdoa sejak tadi melirik ke samping tanpa sadar. Penasaran. Apalagi terlihat sekali Gintoki masih khusyuk berdoa.

"Hijikata- _han_ …" kedua mata itu akhirnya terbuka. "Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu di atas jembatan kayu saat malam berhujan itu."

Hijikata terpaku. Ingatannya terlempar kembali di malam itu. Jadi gadis yang terjatuh dan ditolongnya itu adalah Natsumi?

"Hijikata- _han_ , aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak perasaanku." Bibir Hijikata yang baru saja akan terbuka kembali mengatup saat mendengar hal itu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan sedih. Ah, mungkin sedikit…" Gintoki tersenyum. Tapi tak menduga kalau bulir-bulir air matanya sudah berjatuhan tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Refleks, kedua tangan Hijikata terulur dan menarik Gintoki ke dalam pelukan. Untunglah sudah tak ada siapapun di area kuil itu, kecuali mereka berdua.

Jangan menangis. Hijikata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tapi baru ingat kalau yang menangis pasti Natsumi, bukan Gintoki. Tanpa sadar telapak tangan Hijikata mengelus punggung Gintoki yang bergetar. Tangisannya masih belum berhenti.

"Hijikata- _han_ …" di sela-sela tangisannya yang sudah mulai mereda, Gintoki akhirnya berkata, "terima kasih sudah berkencan denganku seharian ini. Kenangan terakhir bersamamu ini… tak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku akan pergi sekarang ju—"

Kalimat itu urung selesai, karena Hijikata tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipi Gintoki dan memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi. Gintoki tak menyangka kalau Hijikata akan memberi ciuman perpisahan.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Natsumi." Suara berat itu terdengar tulus mengucapkan perpisahan. Baginya, gadis itu sudah dianggapnya seperti adik perempuannya sendiri.

" _Ha'i, arigatou_ , Hijikata- _han_." Dengan punggung jarinya, dia menghapus sisa air matanya. "Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Gin- _san_. Selamat tinggal…"

Jiwa Natsumi di dalam tubuh Gintoki akhirnya keluar dan berubah menjadi sebuah bola kecil—seukuran kelereng—yang bercahaya kuning. Tepat sebelum tubuh Gintoki yang masih tak sadarkan diri terjatuh di tanah, Hijikata dengan sigap menangkap. Kedua mata Hijikata terus mengikuti jiwa Natsumi yang melayang ke langit, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Oi, aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau kau memelukku seerat ini!"

Hijikata langsung melonggarkan pelukannya, ketika Gintoki akhirnya tersadar. Pria perak itu menatap ke sekeliling.

"Natsumi sudah pergi?"

"Sudah. Dia bilang agar aku menyampaikan terima kasih padamu."

" _Sou ka_. Semoga dia tenang di dunia sana."

Lalu hening.

Gintoki baru tersadar sejak tadi memegang sesuatu. Boneka gorila di tangan kirinya. " _Nani kore_? Kau membelikannya boneka jelek ini? Seleramu buruk sekali, Hijikata- _kun_!"

Hijikata memilih diam. Tak mau bilang kalau sebenarnya boneka itu didapatnya dari _stand_ menembak tadi. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau Gintoki sampai tahu dan mengejeknya.

"Masalahmu sudah selesai. Jadi jangan lupa kirim uang yang kau janjikan ke rumahku atau aku akan pergi menagihnya ke markasmu," dengus Gintoki sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tadi dia berdoa lama sekali," Hijikata berjalan mengikuti dari belakang, "aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dia doakan."

Sesaat langkah Gintoki terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Satu alis Hijikata terangkat. Namun baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya ada apa, pria perak itu sudah berjalan tergesa-gesa, seolah ingin kabur darinya.

"Oi, _matte_! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berjalan cepat? Jangan bilang kalau tadi kau bisa mendengar doanya?"

Hijikata tahu tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Jangan mengejarku, _konoyaro_!"

Perkataan itu tak dipedulikan. Hijikata berhasil mengejar dan menahan lengan kanan pria perak itu. Saat dia memutar tubuh Gintoki setengah memaksa agar berhadapan dengannya, pria perak itu menutup wajah merahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Hijikata terpana. Padahal jiwa Natsumi sudah keluar dari tubuh itu, tapi kenapa sekarang… Gintoki terlihat manis sekali di matanya?

Tanpa sadar Hijikata menarik dagu Gintoki ke arahnya. Wajah keduanya bertemu tanpa jarak. Tubuh Gintoki seketika mematung. Ciuman itu tepat di bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu kembang-kembang api meletus-letus di langit malam.

Gintoki seolah kehabisan kata-kata begitu ciuman itu usai. Apalagi wajah Hijikata terlihat tidak menyesali apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

" _Na-Nande_?" Sekilas Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu…" kalimat Hijikata lebih dulu memotong. Senyuman hangat yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya, saat ini bisa dilihat jelas oleh Gintoki.

Sepertinya aku menyukaimu… Aku menyukaimu… Menyukaimu. Kalimat itu menggema di dalam tempurung kepala Gintoki. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu terlihat serius.

' _Dan juga kami-sama—aku tahu Hijikata-han punya perasaan pada Gin-san, tapi dia belum menyadarinya. Karena itu, buatlah hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.'_

Mendadak doa terakhir Natsumi kembali teringat oleh Gintoki. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Bahkan jantungnya berdebar tak seperti biasanya. Ini tidak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin juga menyukai—

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Gintoki berteriak histeris sambil berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Hijikata yang bengong dan tak sempat mengejar.

Sepertinya masih butuh proses panjang bagi pria perak itu untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Hijikata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Berhubung karena fic khusus Hijikata _bday_ yang saya ketik dari kemarin belum kelar, jadi sebagai penggantinya saya _re-post_ fic ini (fic ini sudah pernah dipublikasikan di Wordpress saya pada tanggal 10 Agustus 2017).

Saya sengaja memakai 2 OC di fic ini hanya untuk kepentingan cerita. Dan mengenai karakter Gintoki yg OOC di fic ini, _well,_ karena dia dirasuki Natsumi, jadi harap dimaklumi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain! :)

* * *

P.S: tahun ini event HijiGin day #2 akan dirayakan pada tanggal 10 Mei 2018. Bagi kalian yang merasa diri sebagai Author HijiGin shipper (di fandom ini) jangan lupa untuk ikut meramaikannya. Untuk lebih jelasnya silakan bergabung di grup 'Komunitas HijiGin Indonesia' di facebook, atau bisa kunjungi 'HijiGin Fanpage Indonesia'. ^^


End file.
